Lorelei
Lorelei ist eine Figur aus Tales of the Abyss, die überwiegend ungesehen eine Schlüsselrolle übernimmt. Geschichte Vergangenheit Lorelei ist ein Aggregate Sentience, bei denen es sich um Bewusstseine der verschiedenen Arten von Fonons handelt. Lorelei ist hierbei das Aggregate Sentience des Seventh Fonons, das eine Fusion der ersten sechs Fonon-Arten mit den Memory Particles von Auldrants Kern ist. Lorelei selbst konnte die Geschichte von Auldrant von seiner Entstehung bis zu seiner Vernichtung in den Memory Particles lesen und schrieb das Score. Dieses zu lesen war Yulia Jue möglich, nachdem sie Lorelei durch den Key of Lorelei und die Grand Fonic Hymn rief und es zu einem Pakt mit sich überreden konnte. Yulia schrieb das Score auf die Fonstones, die zerbrachen und Teil vom Fon Belt wurden oder aber auf Auldrant niederstürzten, und erschuf den Planet Storm. Dieser führt die Memory Particles aus dem Kern von Auldrant durch den Fon Belt, wodurch größere Massen von Seventh Fonon entstehen konnten. Lorelei selbst ruht im Kern von Auldrant, wo Yulia schließlich auch den Key of Lorelei zurückließ, damit Lorelei nicht für politische Konflikte missbraucht werden konnte. Aus unbekannten Gründen begann der Kern von Auldrant jedoch eines Tages zu beben und verflüssigte damit die Kontinent zu giftigem Miasma.Es wird angenommen, dass unter Umständen die Waffen im Fonic War zu den Beben des Kerns geführt haben können. Jade Curtiss bezweifelt jedoch, dass Waffen dazu imstande wären. Da Lorelei im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss offenbart, dass es zur siebten Schicht im Fon Belt werden möchte, könnte es durchaus Lorelei selbst gewesen sein, das die Beben bei dem Versuch, dem Kern zu entkommen, eingeleitet hat. Unabhängig davon erklärt Lorelei, dass "etwas Riesiges" seine Kraft im Kern absorbiert und die Vibrationen erzeugt, wobei es sich lediglich um den Planet Storm handeln könnte. Allerdings haben die Vibrationen nachweislich noch nicht mit der Entstehung des Planet Storms begonnen. ND2000 wurde ein Isofon von Lorelei geboren, das den Namen Luke fon Fabre trägt. Diese Geburt war im Score vorausgesagt worden. Nachdem jedoch von diesem Isofon ein weiteres Isofon im Jahr ND2010 angefertigt wurde, das die Stelle von Luke fon Fabre einnahm, und das erste Isofon fortan als Asch in der Geschichte bekannt ist, begann das Score aus den Bahnen zu geraten, was vom Order of Lorelei zu verhindern versucht wird. Loreleis Existenz selbst ist für das gemeine Volk nicht belegt. Tales of the Abyss Lorelei nimmt gelegentlich Kontakt mit Luke und Asch über deren Fon Slots auf, aber Luke begreift erst spät, dass es sich dabei um Lorelei handelt. Er nimmt die Kontaktaufnahme als Kopfschmerzen wahr, die er seit seiner vermeintlichen Entführung häufiger hat. Als die Helden erstmals am Kern von Auldrant erscheinen, um dessen Vibrationen zu stoppen, wird Luke erneut von solchen Kopfschmerzen überwältigt. Lorelei erkennt in Tear Grants eine Nachfahrin von Yulia, die für es empfänglich ist, und nimmt sie sich als Wirtin, um mit den Helden zu sprechen. Es erklärt, dass es von dem Gefängnis des ewigen Kreises freigesetzt werden will. Zugleich offenbart es, dass Luke und Asch seine Isofons sind, sodass sie Lorelei sind und Lorelei ist sie. Lorelei legt offen, dass etwas Riesiges seine Kraft absorbiert und dadurch den Kern zum Vibrieren bringt, sodass die Sephiroth außer Kontrolle geraten sind. Die Helden zwar den Kern nun zwar stabilisiert, aber solange Lorelei noch im Kern gefangen ist und weiter Energie von ihm absorbiert ist, kann es für nichts garantieren. Lorelei gibt Tear daraufhin frei. Als die Helden sich Van Grants am Absorption Gate stellen und ihn besiegen können, stürzt er sich in den Kern von Auldrant. Dort absorbiert er Lorelei und nimmt sich Syncs an, der tödlich verwundet ebenfalls in den Kern gestürzt ist. Mithilfe von Loreleis Kraft rettet Van Lorelei das Leben, sodass beide später noch einmal angetroffen werden können. Unterdessen hat Lorelei sich an Luke und Asch gewandt und ihnen erklärt, dass es von dem, der den Ruhm ergreift (the one who would seize glory) gefangen wird. Es will Luke und Asch den Key of Lorelei in Form vom Sword of Lorelei und Jewel of Lorelei schicken. Während Asch das Sword of Lorelei annehmen kann, scheint Luke das Jewel of Lorelei zunächst nicht entgegennehmen zu können. Dies ist jedoch ein Trugschluss, da Luke es in der Tat angenommen hat, indem die Seventh Fonons des Jewels of Lorelei mit seinen körpereigenen Seventh Fonons fusionierten. Im finalen Kampf gegen Van auf Eldrant kann dieser die Kraft von Lorelei in Anspruch nehmen. Es gelingt Luke mit dem Key of Lorelei und Tear mit der Grand Fonic Hymn, Lorelei aus Van heraus zu beschwören und Van letztendlich zu töten. Damit hat sich Loreleis Wunsch nach Freiheit erfüllt. Als Luke auf Eldrant zurückbleibt und die Leiche von Asch an sich nimmt, spricht Lorelei zu ihm und lobt ihn dafür, dass er jene Zukunft neu geschrieben hat, die Lorelei hatte sehen können. Es feuert sich selbst daraufhin in den Himmel, wo es wohl seinen gewünschten Platz als siebte Schicht des Fon Belts einnehmen kann, und umschließt auf Eldrant Asch und Luke mit seiner Energie. Im Abspann singt Tear im Tataroo Valley die Grand Fonic Hymn, woraufhin eine Person in Gestalt von Luke zurückkehrt. Es bleibt offen, um wen es sich hierbei genau handelt.Eine Nebenaufgabe deutet an, dass Aschs Big Bang trotz allem begonnen haben könnte, auch wenn er nicht daran gestorben ist. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Asch durch Lukes aufgelöste Fonons wiedergeboren wurde und derjenige ist, der zurückkehrt. Andererseits sind zuvor Fonons von Asch auf Luke übergegangen, was für Lukes Rückkehr oder gar die einer Fusion sprechen könnte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Lorelei selbst in dem "reparierten" Körper von Asch auf die Erde kommt, da die Gestalt erscheint, nachdem Tear die Grand Fonic Hymn gesungen hat, die Lorelei beschwören kann. Kurzgefasst *Lorelei ist das Aggregate Sentience des Seventh Fonon, das als Fusion der Memory Particles von Auldrant und der anderen sechs Fonon-Arten entstand. *Lorelei paktierte mit Yulia Jue, die hierfür den Key of Lorelei und die Grand Fonic Hymn nutzte. Beides soll dafür genutzt werden können, um Lorelei zu beschwören. *Im normalen Volk ist Loreleis Existenz rein hypothetisch, aber der Gedanke an es ist aufgrund des Orders of Lorelei allgegenwärtig. *Lorelei war erst im Kern von Auldrant, bis es von Van absorbiert wurde. Es wird schließlich von den Helden aus Van erreicht und kann die siebte Schicht im Fon Belt werden, wie es sich dies gewünscht hat, um dem Gefängnis des ewigen Kreises im Kern zu entkommen. Wissenswertes *Loreleis Fonon-Frequenz ist identisch mit der seiner Isofons Asch und Luke und entspricht Pi. *In der deutschen Folklore ist die Loreley eine Nymphe, Nixe oder auch eine normale Frau, welche auf dem Felsen Loreley im Rhein sitzt und Schiffer mit ihrem Gesang anzieht oder aber sich aus Liebeskummer von dem Felsen gestürzt hat, nachdem sie aufgrund ihrer übernatürlichen Anziehungskraft für eine Hexe gehalten wurde. ---- Charakterliste en:Lorelei Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss